Green-eyed Graybles
by ColorTheSky
Summary: A mini-drabble series with a twist, all revolving around Percy and Annabeth's journey as they grow and fall together. The five drabbles in each chapter are all centered on one theme, and it's your job to figure them out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm happy to announce that I'm setting off a mini-drabble series! I already have the thirty five drabbles pre-written and ready, so all I have to do it post them all every day for a week. This is all in honour for Blood of Olympus-most especially for my absolute OTP, Percabeth.

There will be five drabbles per chapter, all centered around one theme. As a game, you can review with the one word that you think all five drabbles are about! :-) The ones who get it correctly will get a mention at the end of the next set. I hope you guys enjoy! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Green-Eyed Graybles<strong>

_"The rivalry ends now."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>1<strong>

Percy peeked over the biology book he was currently reading, completely distracted by the picture hidden behind Pullman's illustration of the pollination cycle. His green eyes were bright as he watched the girl in front of him chew on a pencil's eraser, horrified and amused as the bits and pieces disappeared into who knows where.

Although the poor nub was torn to shreds in a matter of minutes, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

With a small sigh, Percy figured Annabeth was going to ruin her teeth—and he was going to fail biology.

That was her bad habit.

She was his. 

**2**

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth mumbled defensively, completely unnerved by Percy's gaze. She was so sure he was about to give her their usual kiss goodnight after he dropped her off the cabin's porch, but she was left standing there—with her face in his hands and her head tilted upwards—for about two minutes.

"I read somewhere," he grinned, eyes twinkling. "That your pupils dilate when you look at someone you're attracted to."

"_Wow_, you read," Annabeth scowled. She out of all people would know that. "Yes, yes," she tutted. Her neck began to ache. "Aren't you my boyfriend?" Why was he stating the obvious? "Don't you think I would _need _to be attracted—"

Eyes were forced to close. 

**3**

He thought she didn't notice.

He thought that she wouldn't notice the way he'd go weak at the knees when she was fresh out of the shower, the fruity scent of her hair silencing his impending argument over morning bathroom ownerships.

He thought that she didn't care about the way he'd lose his fingers in her blonde curls as they kissed, the silky feel adding to the exhilarating sensations that accumulated to form a boner.

He thought that she couldn't see the way he'd wrap a golden strand around his finger right before they'd fall asleep…

Or how his face usually ended up buried in a flurry of blonde curls when they hugged.

She did notice.

Which was why, in one of their many heated disputes, Annabeth threatened to cut her hair with a pair of kitchen shears.

Percy gave in. 

**4**

The first time Percy caught sight of Annabeth's legs, he was pretty sure he needed to be hospitalized. It was no big deal, really—it was just a very hot summer day and she figured she could wear the new CHB accredited shorts being sold in the souvenir shop.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain-" Annabeth waved a hand in front of his face. "What on earth is wrong with you?" He didn't understand how she couldn't notice—and make fun of—the drool sliding down the side of his mouth. The Stolls said it was pretty obvious. "You've been standing there like a dummy for ages." Once he snapped back into attention, her hands automatically landed on her hips. "What in Hades has gotten into you?"

He ducked his head, his cheeks turning into tomatoes. Aside from being able to hide his face from Annabeth, he figured this was a very good position. While his best friend yapped and yapped about his short attention span and blanking out like a doofus, Percy stared at long, tanned and toned legs in secret, admiring the way the muscles clenched at the side of her calves. Percy's eyes widened in horror as he processed his thoughts and inner urgings. No, no, _no, _he couldn't be thinking about her that way! They were _best friends_ and she was definitely too pretty for him.

An idea sported in his little noggin. He would keep this a secret, he mused. He had his own cabin anyway—maybe he could sport a hidden altar for her legs or something.

"PERCY!" She screamed, shaking in exasperation. He was still distracted, fostering his absurd ideas behind his hair. "Earth to Per-"

"NICE LEGS." He sputtered out, his head bobbing up in a pop. To his complete and absolute humiliation, the campers around him roared in laughter.

So much for secrecy. 

**5**

"I-" Annabeth began, her cheeks pink with frustration. She wagged an accusing finger at her boyfriend, completely _infuriated _by the disgusting abomination on Percy's face. "_Am not going out with that _thing _on your face!"_

"But I like it," he reasoned with a pout. His fingers then reached up and stroked the odd bird shaped hair formation just above his upper lip. "I- I thought you would like it-"

"Well, I don't like it, Percy!" Annabeth's face was flushed, ruining the hours of effort she put into her makeup. So much for being a CoverGirl. "Gods, we're _eighteen—_not eighty!"

"But it's-" Percy mused, his green eyes sparkling in amusement. She should've figured out by now that infuriating her was one of his ungodly habits.

"You're not the one who has to kiss that hairy ick!" She began to pace back and forth, her hands wringing with nervous energy. "What—oh Gods I can't take you to my mom looking like _that-"_

"It makes me look manly," he shrugged in nonchalance, but to Percy's horror, Annabeth responded with the four most horrible words in the girlfriend dictionary:

"_I'm not kissing you!"_

In a matter of seconds, he was in her bathroom, screaming for her razor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey loves! Unfortunately, no one got the previous chapter correct, but one reviewer did try! Thanks Ashley, but not quite! :-) Enjoy this next set. Oh, and there _are _AU elements, by the way. 3

The first chapter's theme was **Biology. **

* * *

><p><strong>Green Eyed-Grables 2<strong>

_"You're not getting away from me. Never again."_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

"I still can't believe that the _great_ Percy Jackson—" Annabeth began, wheeling a mountain bike onto her street. "Son of _Poseidon_, _doom_ of the titan lord Kronos, master of _storms_ and _waves_—"

Percy grumbled behind her, kicking pebbles off the pavement with his shoe. Despite the beautiful morning, his face was contorted into a scowl, possibly causing the plants nearby to wither under his glare.

"—_Cannot _ride a _bike!" _she said happily. Annabeth stationed the bicycle at the top of a sloped street with a grin, parking it before turning around to face her boyfriend. Before he could speak however, she burst into laughter at his expression, slapping her knees to make a point. Still giggling, she pushed him to the bike and pecked him on the cheek. "Go on."

Percy continued to grumble as he perched himself on the seat—he blamed the gods for the lack of this particular skill—how could he ride pegasi, control chariots and even man _flying_ _ships_ with his mind and _not _be able to balance on this two wheeled machine? Huffing, he placed his hands on the handlebars and grimaced.

"Hey," Annabeth said as she leaned against the handlebars. Her smile was no longer mocking or jarring—simply sweet and genuine. She removed the helmet from under her arm and locked it around his head with a bite of her lip. "I'm sorry," she kissed his nose. "It's just… It's really rare for you not to be able to do something, Seaweed Brain. I got excited. " She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. "It's pretty difficult having a boyfriend who can do so much."

It was so often Annabeth got caught in her own world, most of the time becoming incredibly insensitive towards other people's needs—especially Percy, who was always so easy to get along with. She had to remind herself that he was not bulletproof, not completely protected from all her insults and abuses—and that being unable to do something as simple as riding a bike wounded his pride more than he let on.

"Now, you go and be the best biker, okay?" she murmured, still holding his face in her hands. For the first time since that morning, she was rewarded with a smile. "Everyone's got something they can't do, and it's why we have to learn."

She's still learning.

**2**

"I need you to trust me," Percy grinned, raising his arms. They were down in Montauk for their first anniversary, his birthday, and it proved to be a better idea than he originally thought. He was in the middle of one of his more unusual _parlour_ tricks, one of his gifts as the son of the sea god.

He was walking on water, clear blue against his feet in the setting sun.

"Oh, I trust you, alright," Annabeth warned. "I trust you with my life, with secrets—but I absolutely do not trust you not to get me wet."

"That's what she said," he laughed.

Just moments ago, she was lying on one of the several beach chairs that were lined up against the shore, flipping through architectural magazines under the late afternoon sun. She looked glamorous in her floppy hat and large sunglasses—very much like a movie actress—and although Percy was certain he could watch her all day without fail, he wanted to do something—move and have fun, not sit still and wait for the sun to burn his skin.

Her complexion was already perfect anyways.

So he grabbed the magazine out of her hands, much to her dismay, and led her onto the shore, slowly backing up until his feet were flat against the water. He smiled again. "Come on, I won't let go."

Percy was holding onto both of Annabeth's hands, their fingers laced together as he treaded into open sea and she wobbled on top of the water, her palms clammy against his. They've been walking for a while now, and although it was effortless for him, he knew that she would take more time—she was unsteady on the rolling waves, and although Percy did his best to keep her dry, her sweat was already beading across her forehead in concentration.

"Easy, Wise Girl," he murmured as a particularly large wave almost knocked her off. True to his word, not once did Percy release her hands. Once or twice, she would shake so hard he'd have to pull her close, but other than that, his grip on her was strong, and his eyes never left her face. "You're doing great."

"Percy, I don't even know where we're going—" she cried, not daring to look under her feet. They were probably right above the deep, deep trenches now, and the thought made her tremble. Still, she knew her boyfriend wouldn't let anything happen to her, and that settled the anxiety at the pit of her stomach. "Need I remind you that I can't breathe underwater?"

"That's it, slowly and lightly," he breathed. How on earth could he be so patient with her? It was almost half an hour now, and the sun was already low on the horizon—if she'd been doing the holding, she would've left him stranded in the water minutes ago. His grip on her tightened a bit as the current surged. "Nice and easy—you've got it."

"Perce—" she began again, but he cut her off with a kiss. He whispered against her lips. "We're here."

Percy held his girlfriend as he sat down on the sea, and he kept her on his lap as they watched the biggest sunset they have ever encountered in their seventeen year-old lives. The orange streaked into the purple.

Breathless and beautiful, he kissed her again. "You're awesome."

It was a happy birthday.

**3**

Camp Half-Blood was completely different from New York City's Time Square—that was her argument. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her boyfriend, she paraded him around as much as she could, actually, nor was it because she was against public displays of affection—anyone in Camp Half-Blood would know that to an extent. It was for some other reason.

It was simply because Annabeth didn't want to go with the flow. Why should she succumb to this meaningless cliché? Why should she subject herself to something to trivial and shallow when her relationship with Percy ran so much deeper? She should start a new fad, she mused, one that would symbolize them perfectly.

Annabeth was Annabeth wherever they were, and a kiss was a kiss wherever they were—that was his argument. All he wanted was to bring her to Times Square on New Year's Eve, maybe get a kiss or two and drink until he puked. He wanted to show her _normal, _for once. Their dates usually proved to be bust, monsters usually attacked them, but he was certain that this time it would be different.

But she argued with him.

She was so uptight, so controlling sometimes that Percy could hardly breathe. To think he only wanted a kiss—now he was stuck in his room the night of December 31st, drinking expensive wine with his arm around an excited Annabeth. She had the whole night planned for their new tradition, and he was to go along with everything because he was the _perfect boyfriend_.

Just ten minutes before they were to drink eggnog and kiss until they passed out, Percy got so fed up he grabbed Annabeth's hand and dragged her out the door. Within moments, they were in Time Square and she was screaming and pounding on his chest.

"TEN!"

Percy held both of her hands in one of his.

"NINE!"

Her lip quivered.

"EIGHT!"

_Annabeth, you seriously need to learn how to let go. _

"SEVEN!"

He looked at her face, flushed against the cold air and frustration. She was beautiful.

"SIX!"

_Let me go, Percy!_

"FIVE!"

_You're cute when you're upset._

"FOUR!"

_You're an asshole!_

"THREE!"

"I love you." Percy grinned, his eyes wild and his heart pounding against his chest.

"TWO!"

She pulled her perfect boyfriend into a kiss.

They didn't even make it to _one_—

And _that, _they would soon realize, would be their new tradition.

**4**

"I learned it." He learned it.

Percy learned to make the rain fall—to one by one will the water in the clouds drop until they drizzled lightly on the Camp's controlled grassy terrain.

"You learned it," she murmured, extending an arm to catch some of the droplets in her palm. "You learned."

"Hey," he nudged, still flushed a light pink from effort and modesty. "I can learn—I just thought about it really hard… thought about you a number of times… and stayed up for about sixteen hours." He smiled at her. "No biggie."

Annabeth turned to her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow incredulously. "You learned how to make it rain... not storm... but rain," she said as a matter-of-factly as if she was trying to believe her words. She had a pretty hard time trying to convince herself. "For _me_."

"Yes," he nodded. "For you. " Although Percy was confused by her reaction, his grin was still wide and bright as he looked at Annabeth. He thought she'd be really happy, but he could never really tell. Wait, why was she on her tiptoes? He started to feel afraid.

"Y-You said you missed the rain and that it would be really romantic and—"

**5**

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Chase," Percy smiled nervously, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, it's no problem Percy! And please call me Marissa." She smiled at Percy and pat his shoulder before walking up the stairs. "She'll be down in a minute!"

Surprisingly, this was the first time he had really set eyes on Annabeth's home. The last time he'd come here was to borrow her dad's plane to save her from holding up the weight of the world, and they were in a bit of a hurry then. Absent-mindedly, his fingers reached up to touch his grey streak.

Waiting by the door, Percy walked into the foyer and was greeted by a cluster of pictures of the Chase family. They came in all shapes and sizes, in frames of all colours and kinds and in every situation—the ones that stood out the most, however, were the ones with Annabeth… Perhaps it was only this way with him, seeing as he is absolutely smitten with her. He approached one of the baby pictures in the centre, with an infant smiling under a tuft of blonde hair and bright grey eyes. He couldn't help his grin.

Her next solo picture came a few frames later, right after the wedding pictures that clearly showed she was upset. It was a picture of her as a toddler, about six, with her nose buried under a Harry Potter book on a sofa. It was followed by a portrait of Annabeth on her first day of school, pigtails as high as her hopes and her two front teeth missing. There were so many—so many little snippets of her life that he had yet to learn, so many memories he hadn't yet been able to hear—he wanted to keep them all in his pocket for a rainy day… but that was where many of them stopped.

With a jolt, he remembered that Annabeth ran away from her home when she was _seven. _He doubted her father would have been able to take her picture when he didn't know where she even was, and with a sigh, he prodded on.

It seemed that they tried to compensate for the earlier lack of Annabeth at the end of the hall. Near the fireplace was a part of the wall dedicated to her teenage self—a portrait of her polishing her dagger, putting up an architectural model of the Sydney Opera House, a couple of pictures in front of museum artefacts and national monuments—and he was absolutely incredulous. When, where, and how were these taken? Percy realized that he only knew one facet of his Annabeth Chase, and he should get to interrogate her more about her life and less about yesterday's Greek homework. A strange urge left him aching to steal some of the photos, hang them up in his bedroom or something, but he realized that he would be the sole suspect of such a crime. Percy shook his head—he'll just ask for a copy. That one picture with her hair in the wind most especially.

He _needed _to be a part of her life.

"Percy?" Annabeth called from behind him.

"In here!" He called from the foyer, not turning around to meet her voice. He was too enraptured by her section of the picture wall.

"Oh, there you are!" he heard her footsteps before she felt her hand, and he was still looking at the picture of her with a pencil lodged on top of her ear. Just after that, however, was a small space, perfect for one more frame. He raised a brow in confusion—was something supposed to be here? The wall was completely filled except for this—

"There," Annabeth said, hanging a photo in that exact spot. Her hand wrapped around his. "I was waiting for you so I could put it there."

Grinning, Percy fingered the picture of them both in Camp Half-Blood just yesterday, their faces smudged with paint and dirt from their mascot making activity. They were laughing, mostly at each other, their hands entwined as if they thought no one was looking. It was perfect.

"Ready to go?" she tugged at his hand, and Percy was forced out of his head. He just couldn't wrap his finger around it—as funny as it sounded, he couldn't believe he was now on her wall. His face, his _love, _was in a picture on a wall in her _house. _He was already in her life, after all.

_A picture on wall in her house…_

Now they were onto something permanent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Ah! Another day, another set! And once again, thank you to EpsilonHeta13 and Athenachild101 for trying! :) Good guesses guys, really good!

Last chapter's theme: _**Lessons**_

* * *

><p><strong>Green-eyed Graybles 3<strong>

_"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?"_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

"_Happy Anniversary!" _Annabeth said, untying his blindfold with fumbling fingers. Before Percy could look at surroundings, however, he already turned to his girlfriend and began kissing her face. He knew how hard she worked when it was her turn to arrange their dates, and they usually had a blast—compared to the cosy pizza and DVD rental dates Percy managed anyway.

In his suit and in her dress, he felt as if they were ready to conquer the world in their fancy pants, and smiling, he finally faced the venue and gestured at the place.

"It's wonderful, Anna—" he froze midsentence, staring wide eyed and open mouthed at the 5-star sushi restaurant Annabeth managed to reserve for them.

Percy ran outside without another word, leaving Annabeth confused and startled out of her mind.

He was in the corner behind the dumpster, sobbing and crying into his fists. He had his arms around his knees and his head bent down, and he was whimpering.

There were so many fish in there—dead, raw, fish bodies that seemed to call out to him, asking him for help. One or two fish usually didn't bother him, but there were millions in there: fish, squid, crabs, octopi, sea urchins, sea horses…

He felt like a baby.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and soft lips kissed his cheek. She didn't make fun of him one bit.

They ate in McDonald's for their second anniversary, and they had a blast.

**2**

"Percy—" Annabeth mumbled, clutching the inflatable ring that would carry her down the giant slide. They had such a wonderful time at the waterpark today, wading in the wave pools, running through artificial waterfalls, lounging in the lazy river, seeing her gorgeous boyfriend without a shirt on for a very, _very _long period of time…

The fact that Percy could control water was a bit unfair—in their splash fights she was immediately overpowered and she didn't even know why she would attempt having a breath holding contest against him—but he made up for it with air bubbles at the bottom of the high dive and the mini whirlpools he made for the little kids when the waves were turned off.

Now they were on there about to end the day, finishing off a beautiful afternoon with an adrenaline rush, spinning through a long, dark, waterslide.

However, Annabeth didn't like it when she was kept in the dark—when she didn't know what was coming.

"I—I can't," she tried to say, but Percy just nodded beside her and smiled. He took one of the double floaters discarded by the side and hopped on the platform, patting the space in front of him.

"Come on," he smiled. "I'll hold you the whole time—I won't let go."

And they jumped in together, falling into the dark, seemingly bottomless pit.

**3**

"Okay, hold on, I gotcha," Percy grinned, clutching the metal railing at the sides of the large ice rink.

Annabeth rolled her eyes—it was mid-December now, and just the right amount of cold for the roofless ice-skating rinks to open. Being his baby seal self, her boyfriend thought it would be fun for them to try it out. She tagged along eagerly, despite being a little nervous—although she lived in New York most of her life, Annabeth never really had the time, nor the money to go ice skating, so she didn't really know how.

Being the event planner, she expected Percy to be an all knowing master of the trade. At the same time, ice was made of water—and Percy could walk on water. Putting one and one together, she deemed the late afternoon very romantic.

But Percy didn't know how to either.

"_Gods, _Seaweed Brain," she grumbled, gripping her boyfriend's forearms. They were wobbling and shaking at the knees, trying to steady themselves on the slippery ice. It wasn't easy. "Why did you tell me you didn't know _how? _I would've read up on it or something—"

He cut her off with a kiss, pausing their ice wobbling attempt, and Annabeth felt her cheeks flush.

"I think it's more romantic," Percy shrugged and whispered against her cheek. "This gives me an excuse to hold you all night long."

"Well," she breathed, nuzzling his neck. "If you put it _that _way… as long as we don't break our butts."

**4**

Ironically, one of Percy's greatest fears was

drowning.

He always hated those nightmares—the ones that usually flashed him back to that night in the _nymphaeum _where for once in his life, he almost suffocated on—on, on… _water. _Water that gave him power, water that left him fearless and invincible, water that sharpened his mind, his body: thickened the blood that ran through his brain.

Water he could control with blinks and command with breaths.

For once, it garbled his passageways, blocked and jammed his throat until his lungs burst and his mind was dying _dying _

Death by water.

For once, water had failed him—his genes, his powers, the godly blood that ran through his veins could not control and tamper with his element. He'd never felt so powerless—so weak. His life was being sucked out by the very thing that _gave_ him life

he couldn't control anything

He was one big, muddled mess that was worthless useless meaningless he could not live without water he could not die in water water he was dying in

r—

Percy sat up with a jolt, gasping and choking on his own saliva. He was trying so hard to get dry, using his blankets to scrub scrub _scrub _off the water, the salty tears that ran down the sides of his face and onto his arms. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't live, he was screaming for air, for dryness, for _anything—_

Then hands, soft dry hands were wiping his face, caressing his hair. A sweet, sweet smell pressed up on his shirt and his nostrils were cleared. Soft, warm lips were kissing his face, touching his temples and his wet cheeks, calming and comforting his chest and clearing them of the illusion of asphyxiation. Strong arms wrapped around his shaking shoulders, and her cheek was pressed against his.

Percy was drowning himself in his sleep again.

With shaking, gentle hands, Annabeth held his face until he calmed down—until his powers would once again bend under his will. She was the only one who could get him out of these fits, she was the only one who could wake him up when he was busy forcing down pools of tears and sweat into his throat—Annabeth.

She was the only thing he had left.

She was the only one that gave him power—sweet, unadulterated power that took nothing and gave everything.

She was the only one in this world that left him fearless and invincible; Annabeth, the one person left in all the worlds that he trusted with his life, his soul—that would never, in any of his breaths, betray him—was now the only thing that made him braver without fear.

Annabeth sharpened his mind, his body: she thickened the blood that ran through his brain with her touch, her kisses and her smile—

"Y-you're okay, Seaweed Brain," she whispered against his ear, gently brushing down his hair.

"You're okay."

Annabeth has been his water for quite some time now.

**5**

"Annabeth," Percy said from the foot of his king bed, bouncing on his heels. He was grinning ear to ear with his cheeks flushed and his ocean smell fresh from the shower. "Nothing much to do today. I was just gonna pick some strawberries—"

"They're in the drawer," she sighed distractedly, typing away on her silver laptop. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes bright, her longs legs bare and laid out behind her on his sheets.

However, much to his dismay, this was not due to his doing.

"Wha—" he ran a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come with—"

"A banana will do fine."

"A banana…? No, I'm trying to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see him in a minute."

"I'm asking you out to pick—"

"I'll fix it later."

This always happened. She'd be so caught up in whatever work she was doing that any word coming out of Percy's mouth ended up a muddle in her head. He tried so hard not to mind—she was always patient with him anyway, and he supposed that it was his turn to return the favour. Nevertheless, it always hurt him when she was like this, like he wasn't even important enough for her attention.

They were in this point in their relationship—where Percy was jealous of inanimate objects.

Huffing, he decided it was one of _those _days. He just shrugged on his armour and ran his hands through his hair—maybe it was a sword-fighting day after all.

Percy paused by the door to watch her scribble some notes on a notebook and tuck in the pencil behind her ear. He could never stay mad at her—She was too heart-wrenchingly beautiful in his goldfish t-shirt and adorable when she concentrated, he could never muster enough frustration to stay angry. His smile was inevitable.

Annabeth was his weakness, and whatever got her attention didn't matter.

"I'll see you later," he called out, about to open the door.

"I love you too, Percy," she replied, eyes never leaving the lit screen.

He froze in his tracks.

His weakness indeed.


End file.
